The Sun Infant
by nitroglycerinexplodes
Summary: It's time...say tele bye bye.R


**Dear Teletubby Clan,**

**This is Dipsy. My television isn't working (remember when I went to the doctor?), and they just discovered I'm going to die. The only chance I had at living was if they removed the television from my stomach (which is a 99.9 percent chance I might survive). Then, I wouldn't be a TELEtubby (if I live). I'm sorry...you better get your stomach checked, too. Those television can kill us, and the teletubby race.**

**Anyways...despite the fact that tomorrow might be my last day...**

**I want you guys to go on a mission. To kill our sun...if you don't it will cause a giant war. A war agaisnt the Boobah Clan...our mortal enemies. You would die anyways, since there's more Boobahs, than us. But, if you do kill our sun...it would cause hell on Teletubby land. Either way, you are going to die.**

**That's my final wish.**

**From,**

**Dipsy**

The Teletubby household, had just received this letter.Po, gasped, and looked at Twinky Winky, who was carrying his red "bag" with him everywhere, now a days. Laalaa was angry...he was angry at the letter Dipsy send them, telling them he was going to die. And, if you every saw Laalaa, angry, it wasn't a pretty sight to see. First, Laalaa, starts screaming, and then...he releases his inner demon, that was passed down from the begining of the Teletubby Clan. Random members received this curse, and Laalaa was chosen.

"We can't kill our sun!" Laalaa shouted. "That'll be impossible! He's our sun! The almighty baby that gave us light! Without the sun, Teletubbyland, will turn into the second hell!"

"Yes. We know that Laalaa. But, if we want It to rest in piece, we need to kill the sun. It's was It's last wish." Twinky Winky replied, while referring Laalaa as an,"it". Twinky Winky took something out of his purse, and showed it to the remainding members of the Teletubby clan. It was...a secret. A secert passdown in the clan, and given to the oldest member of a houshold. Twinky Winky was chosen, and kept this a secert from everyone. He placed the secert weapon back into his purse.

"No!" Laalaa shouted. "We can't use that!"

"Stop shouting," Twinky Winky said. "This is our fate...to destroy the sun." Po hugged Twinky Winky, and started to cry.

"No! I don't want to go to hell." Po said, while being choked by tears. "We don't have to complete It's wish! Why does Laalaa, has to go to heaven, while we burn in hell?!?" Po questioned. Twinky Winky looked at Po, and sighed.

"Fate, once again," Twinky Winky said. "We were chosen...to destroy our land."

"Time to say Tele-bye-bye..." announced a speaker. The Sun Infant started to set, giggling with glee. This was the best time, to destory the Sun Infant...when it's denfense it low.

"I'll do it," Po said. She looked down, and started to cry harder. She wiped away her tears, and looked at her household members, who was also crying, knowing she wasn't alone. They were all going to die, and nobody couldn't do anything about it. They can go throughout their lives, wondering what _if_ the didn't kill the Sun Infant. Or, they could buring in hell, wondering what _if_ they killed the Sun Infant.

"No. I'll do it. I have the secert weapon, to kill the Sun Infant. I hav---"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Laalaa screamed. His demontic soul was now starting to conquer his regular soul. The members started to gasp, as Laalaa turned into a monster. It was like...if Laalaa, was turning into Luicfer, himself. The symbol,"666," appeared around his body, and his bright yellow color, turned into a rather bloody red color.

"Luicfer is already arrive! We have to kill the Sun Infant!" Po exclaimed. "Twinky Winky, hurry, we're running out of time!" With hesistation, Twinky Winky left, running towards the Sun Infant. The heat and pressure was intense, but Twinky Winky wasn't afraid, at all. He pulled the secert weapon from his purse...the Sun Infant stopped setting all of a sudden. The Sun Infant stared at the secert weapon, which was just a pacifer.

"You wish to destory me with that?!?" the Sun Infant voice boomed. "How foolish, you insignificent mortal!"

"No...this will kill...you!" Twinky Winky shouted. In slow motion, Twinky Winky jumped, and quickly placed the pacifier into the Sun Infant's mouth. Twinky Winky back away, not knowing what might happen. In a blink of an eye, the Sun Infant suddenly explode, causing darkness, everywhere. The so called,"Happy land," was no more. It was now known as hell.


End file.
